Amber Alert
by SupremeKai4
Summary: Smalls towns like where the Rugrats gang resides are considered to be a loving, safe, and happy community. That all changes when one of the Rugrats goes missing, leaving everyone around them shocked, scared, angry, hurt, and determined to find their missing friend. Will the beloved member of this close-knit group of friends be recovered... or should the worst be feared? Rated Tplus


"So what did you think of the movie, babe?" I asked my girlfriend, Lil, as I was driving her to her friends house from the movies. As I looked at her, I was hypnotized by her incredible beauty. Even after 6 months, it was still hard for me to believe that I, Chuckie Finster, the biggest nerd in the world, had the girl of my dreams. Me and Lil had liked each other since the 8th grade, and now here we are as high school Juniors, dating. I couldn't have been happier at that moment.

"It was great, baby! I loved it, we'll have to get it on DVD!" She said with her beautiful voice. "Absolutely, whatever you want. So what do you plan to do at Dakota's?" I asked her. "Oh, ya know, girl talk, probably give her EVERY detail of this AMAZING date I just had." She smiled at me, and kissed me on the cheek. We pulled up to the neighborhood, but the road looked windy and it took a lot of turns and there were many confusing intersections. "Wow... who designed this neighborhood? Damn, how do you even navigate it?" I said, gazing on what looked like a bunch of roads just crazily thrown together. "Oh, babe, I'm sorry! I didn't tell you how confusing it was! You know what, her house isn't too far from here, but it does take a few confusing turns. I'll just walk, go on home babe!"

"Are you sure? ...it's pretty dark." I said to her "I'll be fine babe, it's not that far." She opened her door. "...I ... love you." I was stunned. That was the first time either of us had said it. Wow, talk about something that'll make your heart flutter. "I... I ...I l... I'm... I'm in love with you." I said with an intense studder. Her cheeks turned red, her eyes widened and teared up. "Oh, Chuckie! I'm in love with you too! I mean, I've known it for awhile now, I was just too nervous to say it! Oh, I love you!" She said, and gave me a huge kiss. "I have known for awhile too... I love you. I love you so much... anyway's, have fun with Dakota, and I'll see you tomorrow!" I told her. We kissed, told each other we loved each other, she closed her door. I still had a smile on my face, I was in amazement... I am in love. No doubt about it. What an amazing night that was.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the following morning, still in stunning happiness over mine and Lil's confession of love. I was so excited to talk to her, I immediately grabbed my phone.

*6 New Text Messages* Flashed across my screen. 1 from Lil, 3 from Dakota, 2 from Tommy and 1 from Lil's mom, Betty. That was odd... why did I have so many texts? I decided to open Lil's first.

"Hel-pfodskfdjejejiaosodj))'"

This confused the hell outta me. Did she butt-text me? Did she send me a text in her sleep? I was super confused and I replied.

"Babe? Do you remember sending that text?"

I waited about 5 minutes. No reply. So I decided to check the texts from Dakota.

"Hello?"

"Chuckie, are you guys almost here?"

"Ok seriously, where's Lil?"

Each text was about 30 minutes apart from one another. I was super confused. But then I figured, she probably sent those while we were on the way there... or at least, that IS what I thought until I saw that she sent the first message about 10 minutes after I dropped Lil off. Odd, but that could easily be a reception problem. She probably typed the texts and hit send, but they probably didn't send for a while because she didn't have signal that was that great. So I shrugged it off... for then. I went on and checked the two texts from Tommy.

"Chuckie, where the hell are you and Lil?"

"Dude, our parents are getting worried sick. Especially Lil's."

It was about that moment when my Mom busted the door in. "There you are, thank God!" She said as she ran towards me, and grabbed hold of me. "Mom, what's going on?" She was having troubles, you can tell she started to cry, which really worried me. She put the phone that was in her hand up to her ear. "Yes, Betty, he's here, do you want to speak to him?" I heard a voice say something on the phone, and then she ahnded the phone to me.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Chuckie, what time did you drop Lil off at Dakota's last night?" Betty asked me.

"Um, about... 11."

"Ok, well Dakota just called us and said Lil NEVER showed up. We figured that she was with you. Is she? If she isn't, we have a huge problem."

I began to shiver and feel cold.

"..."

"CHUCKIE, ANSWER ME!"

"Uh, du-du-uh, no! No ma'am! She's not!" I answered.

I checked that last text from Betty, which said that Lil never made it to Dakota's house according to Dakota. I broke down in tears, and immediately began calling Lil with no answer. I called her again, and again, and again. I begant o cry, and so did my mother. "Chuckie, when ddid you last see her?!" She said behind tears. "When I dropped her off at the stop sign in Dakota's neighborhood!" My dad and Kimi ran in, in their PJs. "Kira, Chuckie, what the heck? What's wrong, why are you crying?!" My dad asked. Kimi walked over to me. "Chuck... what's wrong... what... what happened?" She asked me. I slowly looked up at her... "Kimi... we don't... we don't know where Lil is." "...what do you mean, 'you don't know?' You were SUPPOSED to take her to Dakota's!" She began to tear up. "I dropped her off at Dakota's neighborhood, it was... it was a big confusing neighborhood and I-I-I, I mean SHE, SHE told me that I could just drop her off there because Dakota's house wasn't far and... that was it... and then she sent me this." I showed her Lil's text to me. She began to cry.

"Wait, Chuckie, look!" She said as she handed me my phone. "What is it, Kimi?" My mom said as she leaned over to look at my phone screen. "Look, I think she tried to type 'help!'" I then looked at it... after Kimi showed me, I saw it. "**Hel-p**fodskfdjejejiaosodj))'"

"But... what would cause her to type all of those letters... along with it?" My dad asked. "...somebody was dragging her away." My mom said. "No." I said. "No. No, NO, NOO!" I screamed. "Baby, look! Somebody must have had a hold of her and was pulling her around or something, and she tried to call for help, but she must have had little control of what she was typing!" My mom explained.

"I'll call the police." My dad said.

Two hours later, we watched THIS news interruption.

"We are sorry to interrupt your program, but this is urgent. An Amber Alert has been assigned here in our own town. Lillian Marie-Jill Deville has been missing since approxiamently 11 'o clock p.m. last night. She was last seen by her boyfriend, Chuckie Finster, who dropped her off at a friend's house after a date. Finster claims that he woke up to a text from Lillian, which contained scrambled letters of what is believed that she attempted to type 'Help' in a text message to Finster. This is the last type of contact of any sort that has been received from Lillian, and authorities and county police are now on the seen. A cellular device which has been identified to be Lillian's by her friends was found by the police about 30 yards from where Lillian was dropped off by Finster. Lillian's family includes mother, Betty; father, Howard; and twin brother Phillip. Here is the most recent picture of Lillian, if you see her, please, PLEASE be sure to report it, your help in the search will be greatly appreciated, and please stay tuned for extra details on the scene."

It then cut to a short piece of an interview with the Sheriff of the county police, who was being asked about it all.

"We are doing everything we can, we are hoping that she is still alive, and that she didn't get far, this cell-phone we found could be a big help, but we don't know yet, we're going to look into it. This is currently our top case... and let me just say that it's a damn shame that, ya know, if she was kidnapped, which is definitely what it looks like at this point, that people are still sick enough to do stuff like this. Damn shame."


End file.
